coasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Mummy
Revenge of the Mummy is a high-speed steel roller coaster located on the Lower Lot at Universal Studios Hollywood. Themed after Universal's Mummy ''franchise, Revenge of the Mummy is the only roller coaster at Universal Studios Hollywood, and one of three versions of the ride at Universal parks. Ride history E.T. Adventure (1991-2003) In June 1991, Universal Studios Hollywood opened E.T. Adventure, a dark ride themed after ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. On March 14, 2003, E.T. Adventure was closed permanently, after it was announced that Revenge of the Mummy would go in its place. Rumors and announcement In 2002, Universal speculated rumors about designing a dark ride themed after the ''Mummy ''franchise. Revenge of the Mummy was officially announced around late 2002 and 2003. Construction Construction on Revenge of the Mummy commenced after E.T. Adventure's theming was removed from the soundstage/show building. After a period of construction, Revenge of the Mummy opened on June 25, 2004. Ride synopsis Pre-show and queue area Immediately, starting in the queue, guests are transported to 1944, when the ride is themed. Guests are given a backstory on Imhotep and a brief description of the general attraction. Along the ride are several holes containing props that blast air to guests every 10-15 seconds. The most recognizable part of the queue is a pictogram displaying an image of Imhotep, followed by another pictogram of soldiers being chased by Imhotep. Further into the queue, guests will find an archaeological dig, themed to 1944, followed by the loading area. Ride Riders enter a dark tomb. A mummy comes to life to the vehicle's left. Above the riders is a video projection of Warden Gad Hassan, the prison archaeologist, and the prison warden. They all shout, "Run for your lives! The curse is real! Imhotep lives!", as beetles engulf them. The mine car continues into a dark chamber. Drops of water fall on guests, animatronic zombies come to life, and mummified arms hovering on the ceiling attempt to grab riders. Next, the train enters the treasure room, decorated with lots of treasure, yellow lighting, Egyptian hieroglyphics, two statues of Anubis, and a giant projection screen. Imhotep appears on the projection screen, telling riders, "Serve me and savor the riches of eternal life." Imhotep's monologue continues as the mine cart makes a sharp left into a dark room. After Imhotep's monologue concludes, the grand gallery starts collapsing. A room behind Imhotep collapses. Four additional mummy statues drop down from each side of the track. The mine cart is then launched into a dark room, known as The Arena. Riders experience 56 seconds of darkness, making it a thrilling experience with high-speed overbanked turns and drops that send riders plunging further into the darkness. Various images of mummies are illuminated in ultraviolet lighting. The mine cart then makes a sharp left upward turn and enters a brake system. At this point of the attraction, the mine cart and its occupants are attacked by scarabs. The vehicle is then sent onto another portion of track in The Arena, but backwards. The car then slowly backs into the final brake system. Imhotep is heard, shouting, "NOOOO!!!!", before the vehicle reenters the station in its original position. Trivia Records *The attraction is currently the only roller coaster at Universal Studios Hollywood. Stats *Several Egyptian props are real movie props. *One cycle on Revenge of the Mummy lasts exactly 2 minutes long. *The track length is approximately is 1,800 feet long. *The attraction's show building is themed to look like the surrounding soundstages. Awards Golden Ticket Awards for Best Indoor Coaster Photo Gallery Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Rollercoasters Category:2004 Category:Lower Lot Category:Coaster Wiki